Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to virtual or augmented reality headsets, and more particularly to virtual or augmented reality headsets wherein the interpupillary distance of the eyepieces is adjustable.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual or augmented reality headsets have long been proven invaluable for many applications, spanning the fields of scientific visualization, medicine and military training, engineering design and prototyping, tele-manipulation and tele-presence, and personal entertainment systems. In virtual reality systems, computer-generated virtual scenes are generally provided on an opaque display. In mixed and augmented reality systems, computer-generated virtual scenes or objects are combined with the views of a real-world scene on a see-through display. In many virtual or augmented reality headsets, virtual or augmented scenes are displayed on separate eyepieces. The interpupillary distance between the optical centers of such eyepieces are often fixed, and corrections that may be needed to adjust for variations in users having different interpupillary distances is made via software to provide corrective display adjustments. In some instances, the interpupillary distance between the optical centers of eyepieces may be mechanically adjustable; however, in such instances, adjustment devices can suffer from various drawbacks. For example, the adjustment mechanisms may be overly complex, bulky, lack precision and/or include a limited range of motion.